


Be Careful What You Wish For

by mandysimo13



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Genies, Magic, Modern Day, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: Merlin has a chance meeting with a Jinni. It goes surprisingly well, if Merlin says so himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the original tumblr prompt.
> 
> “I didn’t believe you were actually a genie so I wished for a six-foot-tall dildo just for the hell of it, now WHAT DO I DO WITH THIS THING STOP LAUGHING” au

_Avalon_ was one of many agreed upon safe spaces for the world’s magical folk. A neutral ground for folk to mingle and share information and relax in a, cleverly disguised as normal, pub one might find anywhere else on the streets of Edinburgh. Seelie and Unseelie court members sat together peaceably alongside angels, wizards, and former demi-gods, amongst other magic folk.

Merlin sipped his beer looking out over the assortment of patrons in attendance at his favorite haunt. Up near the fire, curled into his cozy chair, was Kilgharrah. When shrouded in glamour, such as he was, he was a large, grizzled old man with bright yellow eyes, nails, and teeth. When his glamour was dropped, however, he was a gigantic brown dragon with a wingspan the size of half a football pitch. Across from him was a couch currently holding a siren and succubus deep in conversation, sipping bright pink cocktails. He watched as a selkie and a kelpie walked with their horns of mead to the back room which held cold and hot pools for water creatures to drop their glamours and swim freely. A brawl between a dwarf and elf was quickly being broken up by a golem.

Merlin smiled into the rim of his glass. Things hadn’t changed much since he last dropped by.

A new face slid onto the bar stool next to him and ordered something from the barkeep in arabic. Merlin turned his face to inspect the newcomer and felt a jolt of excitement shoot through him. He couldn’t help but stare, not only because of the rarity of such a chance encounter but also because of his impeccable beauty. The man, whose skin shone a radiant blue hue and had dark almond eyes to match his mop of delightful curls, was a Jinni. They were notorious for keeping to themselves for fear of being confined to a “master” and doing their bidding, abusing their powers. Merlin had never seen one in the flesh and would not pass up the opportunity to get to know one.

“Before you ask,” the Jinni started, his voice like music, “yes, I am of the Jinn. No, I will not grant you wishes.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Merlin assured. “Forgive my staring. I just have not witnessed one of your kind before.”

“That is not surprising. We are a lonesome people.”

“Allow me to make it less lonesome for you.” Merlin extended his hand for a shake, “ as-salaam 'alaykum. My name is Merlin, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

The Jinni’s eyes widened slightly in surprise before his mouth twitched into a small smile. He accepted Merlin’s hand and replied, “ealaykum 'an alssalam. My name is Faruq.”

From there, the two passed the evening in pleasant conversation. Merlin told Faruq of his quiet life and where he used his magic mostly as a means to make his life, and that of his friends, easier. Faruq talked about visiting those who were in true need and giving them a hand, doing favors rather than granting wishes. He allowed Merlin to ask after small tidbits of Jinn lore but was understandably hesitant to divulge too much. Jinn were cautious by nature. This didn’t deter Merlin one bit and he responded with enthusiastic retelling of wizard myths and the inconsistencies in the lore. He mentioned then how hard it was sometimes to keep his magic secret and Faruq laughed and told him of the time he forgot to apply his glamour before leaving his home and scared his neighbor.

“Poor Mrs. MacNamarah,” Faruq chuckled, “should have heard her.” He adopted a fake scottish accent and reenacted his neighbor’s fit. “ _‘Death oin a pirn stick! Yer as blue as blue as tey cahm!’_ Had to fade and pretend I didn’t know what she was talking about the next morning when we were putting the bins out.”

Merlin’s eyes teared with laughter and he ordered another round.

By the time last call came around Merlin was thoroughly sloshed and Faruq’s eyes had gone shiny with mirth. They settled down and ordered their final drink and settled their bills. Merlin had suddenly gone contemplative and had a question ready to jump off the tip of his tongue.

“I can see you have a question, my friend. One you’re not sure you should ask.”

“Just don’t want to risk offense.”

“You have been very polite and pleasant company thus far, Merlin. I can forgive one personal question if you are brave enough to ask.” Faruq took a sip of his cocktail, eyeing Merlin out of the corner of his eye.

Merlin licked the foam of beer from his lip and thought about it. When would he ever get the chance to ask another Jinni this question? He very much doubted there being very many Jinn willing to drink and speak freely with folk not their own. He decided to risk it. “What’s it like?”

Faruq’s eyebrow quirked and he fixed Merlin with an amused grin. “What’s what like?”

“The type of power you have?”

Faruq shrugged and asked, “what is yours like? From what I understand, you’re quite powerful yourself.”

“All magic has limitations,” Merlin countered. “Jinn magic doesn’t seem to have many. Lore says you’re servants until otherwise released. I see no shackles on your wrists but you say you still retain much of your power.” Faruq’s shoulders slumped ever so slightly as he angled himself to lean onto the bar. “What was it like before you were released? You never told me how you were released.”

Faruq sighed. “Some stories are not meant to be told,” he told Merlin simply. “But I can understand your query.” He took a long swallow before taking a deep breath, focusing his gaze onto the bar. “The rush of power, at the beginning of my making, is something that you can only understand after experiencing it. Jinn are not born as humans, or in your case Wizards, are born. We come into this world with full consciousness. All is clear and open to us. And then, we are filled with such enormous,” he cupped his hands as if trying to hold onto a adequate descriptor, “purpose. Purpose, understanding, and magic. We could literally move mountains with the flick of a wrist.” He took a sip and added, “but like you so stated, there are limitations.”

“We are given free will, much like you. We make our own decisions and make our own fate. But our power peaks when we are left to our own devices. A “handicap”, I guess would be the appropriate term. To keep us from singlehandedly destroying all that is good in the world. But all that potential is unleashed when given over to a small man with small dreams.”

“Your masters,” Merlin supplied, understanding.

Faruq nodded. “Most men do not understand fully the potential of having phenomenal cosmic powers. They cannot see beyond their own rise to power, their own wealth, their own little microcosm of influence. This is their own “handicap”, as it were. Most of us prefer to keep them that way.”

“I see,” Merlin murmured.

“So, you can imagine how frustrating it is to have such potential and never reach it due to short sightedness. To know there is more but never obtain it.” He drained his drink. “Probably for the best but unsettling nonetheless.”

“I can’t imagine,” Merlin answered honestly. Hoping to change to a lighter topic he asked, “do you ever tell anyone other than the other folk what you are?”

Faruq snorted and laughed genuinely. “No. Heavens, no. Why, do you?”

“There are a couple people I’ve told. My mum of course, how could she not know. After all, she raised me and watched me make things fly around the room and whatnot. My mentor, Gaius. Then there’s my oldest mate, Will. My friends Gwen and Morgana, and last but not least my flatmate Arthur.”

Faruq studied him with awe. “That is quite a long list. You must trust them greatly.”

“With my life,” Merlin confirmed. “Morgana does a bit of magic herself, mostly love spells and all that rot. Gwen learned some white magic from her that anyone could do. Practical or kitchen magic, as it’s called.”

“And Will and Arthur?”

“They don’t do magic at all. But they’re my best mates and don’t take advantage. Will actually studies lore as a hobby. Arthur doesn’t really care one way or the other. So long as there aren’t anyone placing curses on him or trying to rope him into deals.”

Faruq chuckled, “you’ve introduced him to a fairy?”

“I stopped him from accepting an apple from a fairy,” Merlin corrected. “I usually don’t make it a habit of conversing with the fey. They’re tricky to entertain.”

He drained his beer to the tune of Faruq’s laughter. The Jinni slapped his palm on the bar with one hand and held his belly with the other. The lights went up in the bar and patrons began collecting their belongings. Merlin didn’t want their conversation to end so he did the only thing he could think of.

“Would you like to continue our chat? I have a delightful tea blend at home that I think you might find pleasing.”

Faruq’s defenses were up immediately. “Why?”

Merlin shrugged. “Because I find you fascinating and I think you’re in need of a friend. And a good cuppa,” he added with a smile.

“How good is this tea?”

“Good enough to curl your toes,” he boasted.

Faruq laughed once more and slid off his barstool. “I’ll have to taste that to believe it. Lead the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

The kettle had just begun to whistle when Arthur opened the door to their flat. He easily found Merlin in their kitchen pouring water into two mugs.

“I didn’t know we were expecting company,” Arthur sleepily rumbled behind Merlin.

“Evening to you, too,” Merlin chirped cheerfully. “Would you like a cup, as well?”

“If you wouldn’t mind. Who is it? Anyone special or should I just sod off to my own room, then?”

Merlin poured three mugs of tea, spooning a teaspoon of sugar into Arthur’s knowing he didn’t like his tea bitter. He passed Arthur his and then gathered the two remaining mugs so they could walk together to the sitting room where Faruq awaited.

One sip and Arthur groaned in surprise. “Holy hell, Merlin, this is the special tea! The one you hide from me and won’t tell me where you get it! Is this a date?!”

Merlin laughed and shook his head. “No, but he is special. He can tell you himself if he chooses.”

“Why all the mystery, Merlin,” Arthur groused.

“Not my story to tell, I’m afraid,” Merlin said easily, crossing the sitting room to join Faruq at the window. “Faruq, I’d like you to meet my flatmate and arse of a best friend, Arthur.”

Arthur held out his hand, “Arthur Pendragon, pleasure to meet you.”

Faruq gripped Merlin’s mug tightly with his left hand and extended his right to accept the friendly gesture. “Faruq, likewise.”

Merlin could tell he was nervous so he tried to lighten the mood by sitting in his spot on the couch, leaving room for Faruq to join him, and spoke to Arthur. “So what’s got you out so late, anyway,” he asked. “It’s nearly two in the morning.”

“Could ask the same of you,” Arthur countered. He took a sip and groaned loudly, gently settling into his chair. “I swear, one of these days I will get it out of you where you get this tea. I will make it my life’s mission.”

“Is it that good,” Faruq’s deep voice asked. “Taste it and find out,” Merlin teased. He sipped his own and swallowed his own groan of delight. He watched as Faruq breathed in the steam of his mug before taking a small sip. The man’s reaction was entirely worth dragging out the good stuff. He mumbled something under his breath in arabic and walked to the couch so he could fall into it, carefully so as to not upset the tea.

He turned to Merlin and said, “this, my friend, is worth the journey to your home.”

“Where did you journey from,” Arthur asked, curious.

“We met in _Avalon_ ,” Merlin supplied.

“You were in Edinburgh tonight! How did you get back to London so quick?”

Merlin smiled and took a sip of his tea. “Not telling,” he singsonged at him.

“More of your magic secrets,” Arthur complained genially.

“You really do trust him,” Faruq said, surprised.

“Of course, I do,” Merlin replied.

“Trust me with what,” Arthur asked, confused.

“With the nature of my being,” Merlin supplied. “I told Faruq that you know about me and my abilities.”

“Wait, does that mean that you,” he gestured to Faruq, “that you’re a wizard?”

Faruq smiled and took another sip of tea. “In a matter of speaking.”

“And you can what, teleport or something?” He directed his next question at Merlin. “Why didn’t you tell me you lot could teleport? Could’ve saved loads on airfare!”

“ ** _I_** can’t teleport.” He jerked a thumb to Faruq. “He can, though. It’s impressive, really.”

Arthur sat on the edge of his seat. “What was that like?” His eyes were bright and enthusiastic and he was brimming with curiosity.

“I don’t rightfully know, to be honest,” Merlin supplied unhelpfully. “It’s...it’s kind of like walking between rooms. One second you’re in the kitchen but the next you’re in the living room.” He smiled and added, “but much quicker and a much more sudden stop.”

Arthur laughed and raised his mug in cheers to Faruq. “Perhaps one day you’ll share your talents with me. I’d be quite interested to see it for myself.”

Faruq looked at him curiously. “And yet you do not ask me, out right. I can see you want to know but you do not demand to know what I am nor to show you my abilities.”

Arthur sat back and shrugged before taking a swallow of tea. “Not my place. Merlin didn’t tell me for ages what he was. And he didn’t have to. Though it is nice to know why the washing always seemed to do itself.”

Merlin snorted, “that’s cause it _does_ do itself, clotpole.”

“Well I know that _now_ don’t I?”

They laughed heartily, lost in their own amusement. Faruq looked between them, still unable to process Arthur’s disinterest in digging into his past. Merlin noticed and asked, “haven’t had a friend in a long time, have you?”

Faruq nodded once. “It has been centuries,” he admitted.

“Soon you’ll be wishing for solitude again with him,” Arthur pointed accusingly at Merlin, “as a mate. Better run for the hills.”

“Oi, prick,” Merlin exclaimed, tossing a throw pillow at him. It missed by an inch but succeeded in earning him a squawk from Arthur.

“Fuck, Merlin! You nearly hit my tea! I’d have had you drawn and quartered if it spilled!”

“No you wouldn’t,” Merlin said confidently, “then you’d never know where I get it from.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and sank heavily into his chair. “I wish you’d just tell me,” he pouted. “Then we could have it all the time.”

“Do you truly wish for it,” Faruq asked.

Arthur smirked, “why? You a genie or something?” At Faruq’s silence Arthur sat upright. “No! Really?”

Merlin and Faruq exchanged glances. “If he gets weird I can just memory charm him,” Merin offered.

“Oi-”

“That won’t be necessary, I have my own methods,” Faruq said easily.

“Now wait just one minute-”

“Pipe down, would ya,” Merlin urged. “Yes, Faruq is a Jinni.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes, skeptical. “Three wishes, the whole lot?” Faruq nodded and Arthur snickered. “I don’t believe it. Merlin told me that genies don’t like to socialize.”

Faruq tilted his head in amusement. “What would convince you?"

“I want you to conjure me something ridiculous. Like a...a massive, man-sized, red dildo. Right here in this sitting room.” He sat back and folded his arms, confident in calling Faruq’s bluff.

Laughter rumbled lowly in Faruq’s throat, mischief in his eyes. “If you’re sure. Then you must use the “magic words”.”

“Alright then. I wish for a six foot tall dildo.”

Merlin groaned and Faruq grinned. “As you wish,” Faruq said gleefully.

With a flick of his wrist a puff of grey smoke erupted from the center of the living room and when it dissipated what was left in its wake sent Merlin into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

“OH MY GOD! YOU DID IT! CHEEKY BASTARD,” Merlin shouted, clutching his stomach, howling in laughter. Arthur stared at the giant phallus in fearful awe. When he finally snapped out of it he turned his gaze back to Faruq who had joined Merlin in hysterical laughter.

“Holy shit, you’re the real deal!”

“He,” Merlin gasped between giggles, “he did tell you plainly.”

“I did,” Faruq agreed.

“But,” Arthur gestured to the massive red dildo now occupying most of the space in their sitting room, “what am I supposed to do with this?”

“Well, I do have one idea,” Merlin said before descending into cackling once more.

“Oh, stuff it, Merlin!”

“That’s exactly what I was going to suggest! Maybe you have ESP! A modern day Cassandra!”

Arthur sat there, arms crossed, watching the other two men giggle themselves silly, until finally their amusement grew too infectious for him to resist. He soon began to join them and within minutes they were all red faced, teary, and gasping for breath. Once they had settled down, Merlin took it upon himself to boil another pot of tea. It was nearing three in the morning but none of them seemed ready to end the night.

Merlin was thrilled that Faruq decided to trust him and, by extension, Arthur. He hoped the man would keep in touch beyond that night. But, in case he didn’t, he prepared a small packet of loose tea to give as a gift to the Jinni before he retired for the evening. He refilled their mugs and slipped the rest of the tea into a hidden panel in their cupboard that Merlin reserved for his potion and spells and special blends of tea.

Bringing the mugs back to the sitting room, he doled them out and took up his place on the couch. “Thank you once again, Faruq, for letting me show you some hospitality.”

“Thank you for providing a memorable experience. It has been a breath of fresh air, to say the least.”

Merlin produced the bundle of tea from his pocket and said, “and here’s a little parting gift, should we go awhile between meetings.”

Faruq’s eyes lit with joy and he took the packet gratefully. “This is most precious. Thank you, my friend.”

“You give him his own little packet of tea and won’t even tell me where you keep it in our house,” Arthur griped.

Merlin smirked, “a bit of tea was well worth the look on your face at the arrival of your new “conversation piece”.”

Arthur groaned and covered his face with his hand, “seriously, what am I going to do with that? It’s too big to use-”

“God I hope that’s true,” Merlin interrupted.

“And it’s very conspicuous,” Arthur continued, talking over Merlin. “It’s not like people won’t know what that is.”

“Donate it to some kind of erotic art gallery.”

“You think that thing will fit down the stairs?”

“God I hope not,” Merlin chuckled. “I’m rather fond of it now. I think I’ll call him Rusty.”

“Oh no! Don’t name it, then you start getting attached to it.”

“Rusty seems very fitting,” Faruq agreed.

“You two are impossible.”

“You love it,” Merlin said brightly.

“Let that be a lesson to you, young man,” Faruq said, bringing his mug to his lips. “Be careful what you wish for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't name the tea or where Merlin got it from on purpose, I'll let you fill in the blanks as to what it is and where from. ^_~
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up the arabic greeting so if it's wrong, I apologize, please correct me. As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
